Stay With Me
by LivingDeadGirl39457
Summary: When a musicianal prince saves a girl at his concert,it was love at first site.But we all know love is complicated right?
1. Pandemonium

A/N:Well here is my first fanfiction and I never thought it would be a Final Fantasy 7.Not that I dont like the game its just I havent played much of it.Other than that I really love it.Anyway I just wanted to let you know that there will be major OOCness , okay?If you dont like dont read and plus this is an AU.  
  
Me:Okay Sephy-kun,you can do the disclaimer now.smiles  
  
Sepiroth or "Sephy-kun":I dont wanna.pouts like a little child  
  
Me:Awww poor baby.......get 'em preciouses!!!!  
  
five adorable kittens with big eyes pop out of nowhere and descend torward Sepiroth  
  
Sepiroth:shuddersOkay!!!Okay!!!!LivingDeadGirl does not own FF7 or In the Shadows by Rasmus.Happy?!?!  
  
Me:Very much so.Well on to chapter one.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The black stage suddenly boomed music over the crowd making it immpossible to hear one another as a rich voice began to sing sending the already screaming fans into a frenzy.  
  
No sleep   
  
No sleep untill I am done with finding the answer   
  
Wont stop   
  
Wont stop before I find a cure for this cancer   
  
Sometimes  
  
I feel I going down and so disconnected   
  
Somehow  
  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
  
They stage lit up to show lots of fog as a figure entered the stage.The girls screamed at the young man who had entered and poured his soul into his music.He had his long pitch black hair in a red bandana with wisp of his hair still falling in his crimson eyes.He wore a red trench coat that covered his whole body besides his black boots.He flashed a smile that showed on the big screen behind him and waved,the fans went wild.  
  
I been watching   
  
I been waiting   
  
In the shadows all my time   
  
I been searching   
  
I been living   
  
For tomorrows all my life  
  
A young girl of about fifteen stood in the mass of screaming fans,boys and girls alike,staring at the singing figure,not moving,not jumping around like most,just staring.  
  
In the shadows  
  
Unlike the rest of the screaming fan girls,she was there because she loved his music.His words pierced her heart.She loved him ,yes she did.She loved how he wrote his own songs and how he sung them with feeling.He was attractive,noone could deny that,but like I said she loved him for his songs.  
  
In the shadows  
  
He was a god to them,and he knew it.He could do no wrong ,well at least to the world.Every magazine featured his face,every music channel talked about him.He who started his music tyraid at the age of seventeen,now nineteen,and kept rising to become one of the best musicians of all time.  
  
They say  
  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe   
  
But I  
  
I rather kill myself then turn into there slave   
  
Sometimes  
  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder   
  
Somehow  
  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder  
  
The girl was suddenly pushed down with force from the screaming fans trying to get close to the young man.She felt people stepping on her legs and hands,not caring that they were hurting a person."H-h-elp,"she whispered loosing air to her lungs.She could still hear the music booming in her ears and thought thats proably why noone could hear her.  
  
I been watching  
  
I been waiting  
  
In the shadows all my time  
  
I been searching   
  
I been living   
  
For tomorrows all my life   
  
The young girl tried desperatly to stand back up,but to no avail she still laid to where she had been,being pushed back down.She reached up and grabbed a persons pant leg,trying to pull herself up or at least to get her attention,but was kicked away with a shake of their leg.  
  
Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something   
  
Feel me touch me feel me, come take me higher   
  
The girl laid there on the ground,getting dirt and other things that had been thrown to the ground all over her.She closed her eyes thinking there was no use.Noone would help a girl who had fallen down and couldnt get back up,even though it was their own fault that she now laid there getting trampled on.God,please.Help me.Send an angel to help...please....  
  
I been watching   
  
I been waiting   
  
In the shadows all my time   
  
I been searching   
  
I been living   
  
For tomorrows all my life   
  
I been watching   
  
I been waiting   
  
I been searching   
  
I been living for tomorrows  
  
The black haired young man on stage suddenly stopped his singing and stared into the crowd.Everyone wanted to know why he stopped,even more so why he was just staring out into the crowd.Then,with the background music still playing,everyone gasped as he jumpt off of the stage,went past the gaurds that were staitoned to keep the fans at bay,and plunged straight into the crowd,trying to keep everybody off him,and still walking to his destination.  
  
The girl heard everyone make a commotion and wondered what had happened to make everyone suddenly stop jumping around and try to whisper around them.She heard the music still going and strained her ears to hear the voice that she most cherished.The young girl felt something trickle down her face and into her mouth.Blood.She almost passed out then but she felt twos hands wrap around her waist and pull her up.  
  
She was then set to where she was carried bridal style(That rhymed.Im a poet and I just dont know it.Okay Ill shut up now)She didnt dare look up,but closed her eyes tight for fear she might fall back down on the groundand clutched tightly to their shirt.She occasionly felt hands brush against her reaching for something.She felt her savior struggle to turn around and go back the way he obviously came.  
  
Her head was ringing telling her to just give up and pass out when she heard a smooth,warm voice "Stay with me, sweetie,"she felt she at least owed the person that much,so she tried her hardest to stay consious.She felt a tug and the person holding on to her,jump on something.  
  
When she felt like she could actually breath,she opened her eyes and at first looked out to see thoulsands of people screaming and shouting a name she couldnt make out.She then looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes,staring at her.She almost fainted for here ,with his hair in a frenzy,was her angel,Vincent Valentine.  
  
Chapter 1-End  
  
That was chapter one.Ah,it feels good to finally put up a fanfiction.I have another idea in my head too,but I want to finish this one first or at least till its almost finished to post it.SighOh well.Review please.Ja ne!!! 


	2. Fandom

A/N: I noticed some mistakes in chapter one, like my asterisks didn't show up or something, anyway, I got 6 reviews Yay!!!!! Im happy!!!! Anyway I've decided to type my story on a different thing than last time so lets see how this turns out shall we?  
  
Me: Okay my friend pointed out to me that I didn't say please to Sephy-kun.....  
  
Sepiroth: Your damn right you didn't!!!!  
  
Me:....So I was gonna ask nicely for him to do it this time but I changed my mind. Do it or I will hurt you.  
  
Sepiroth: Ha!!! Like you could do anything to me?  
  
Me: :Goes up and whisper in his ear:  
  
Sepiroth: :Turns green and runs off to find a toilet:  
  
Cloud: What did you say?  
  
Me: Oh my little secret. Now who will do the disclaimer!!!  
  
: Chooses her victim:  
  
Me: Yuffie. I want Yuffie to, and no stealing!!!!  
  
Yuffie: Aww man. LivingDeadGirl39457 does not own FF7 or its characters.  
  
Me: Your better than Sephy-kun. Now for the thanks I ask Tifa to do.  
  
Tifa: No problem. Thanks to **ultima-92** Thanks. Im glad you like. **Ardwynna Morrigu** Ill try to remember that thanks. **SetsuntaMew** Im not really a Yuffentine fan too, but I pictured her as I wrote this. **RobinKellsey** No comment whatsoever other than Im glad you like. **DarkFlame666 **Thank you. **Yuffie Kisaragi2** Thanks. I like the Rasmus too but I haven't heard mush of their songs.   
  
Me: Without further ado I give you chapter two. (The rhyming again)  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
Yuffie sighed , it had already been more than sixteen hours since the incident and the tabloids still wouldn't leave from outside her house. She went to her blinds and opened them. As soon as she did bright flashes instantly met her vision. She shut the blinds and went back over to the couch and sat down with a huff. Since the concert, noone had left her alone. Her mom kept on asking her if she was alright, well she did get a nasty cut on the side of her head, but she was still fine. She reached for the remote and flipped on the tv.  
  
_"....rescued a girl...."_ She changed the channel and was greeted with seeing herself being held by Vincent Valentine himself _"...jumped off the stage...."_ "Arg, don't these people have more important things to do than talk about that spoiled brat," her mom walked in at this time and sat down near her "What wrong sweetie, yesterday you practically worshiped the ground he walked on?" She folded her arms and grumbled. "That was before.....,"  
  
_Flashback  
  
Yuffie was still in shock when Vincent brought her back stage. He sat her down in a chair and went to get an emergency physician that was there incase of emergency. She sat there with blood running down her face and into her mouth, and her clothes ripped in various spots.  
  
As the doctor was putting the bandage around her head Vincent sat in the corner watching with his arms folded across his chest. Even though she was supposed to be facing the doctor, the fact that her idle was standing in the corner was a bit distracting, so every now and then she would try to steal glances but get her head get jerked back by the doctor by her chin.  
  
After the doctor finished the bandaging, he left her alone in the room with the one thing she loved the most in the world. She blushed at the thought and looked at her hands clutched tightly together. After a long silence she finally got up enough courage to speak "Um...uh....thank you." He smirked and pushed himself off from the wall "So why did you fall anyway, picking fights with other girls trying to get close to me."  
  
Yuffie turned a deeper red as she stood up defend herself "No no you got it all wrong. I was just standing there and was pushed down," she said waving her arms in the air. Vincent rolled his eyes, of course he knew she was standing there. She was the only one just standing there doing nothing, just staring, it was easy for him to see her amongst the screaming crowd.   
  
"I never heard that one before. Come now, you can admit it, I know Im irresistible," he said with a cocky grin. Yuffie turned red in the face again but this time from anger. "You think everyone loves you because your good looking?" He looked at her like she was a complete idiot, "What else would they love me for?" She walked up to him and stuck her finger in his face "Haven't you ever thought that maybe someone is a fan because they love your music?"  
  
Vincent pulled back flabbergasted which gave her an answer "No. Well maybe you better think about it before you go off being all high and mighty!!" She glared at him, turned on her heel and left.  
_  
_End Flashback  
_  
Yuffie sighed, he didn't turn out the way she though he would. _"....pulling up to the_ _house....."_ Yuffie looked at the tv, strangely there was a house on television that looked like hers and had the same tabloids as hers did. _"....Vincent steps out....."_ wait, that was her house! And Vincent was going to be in it soon.  
  
She looked down at the big flannel shirt she wearing and ran into her room.  
  
Vincent stepped out of the limo grasping something in his hand. He was immediately photographed and asked questions. He just simply smiled and pushed his way through them to get to the door. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
He was greeted with an out of breath Yuffie answering the door. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a plain black shirt and had her short brown hair neatly brushed. She stared him expectantly. When he didn't answer she took it upon herself to find out why he was in front of her house "What are you doing here. Trying to get more publicity?"  
  
Vincent rolled his eyes "How would I get publicity coming coming to your house?" Yuffie gave him a dull look and pointed behind him to another reporter van pulling up on the side of the road. He turned to look then turned back around and shrugged his shoulders. "Now if you'll excuse me," and Yuffie proceeded to shut the door but the next thing he said caught her attention.   
  
"Then I guess you don't want this back?" he held up silver chain that had a pendant of a star. Subscripted on the back was 'To my loving daughter Yuffie. May you always watch the stars'. Yuffies jaw slackened and her eyes grew wide. Vincent smirked, so he was right. He turned to walk away and saw that Yuffie was about to say something but she was beaten to it.  
  
"Honey, whose at the door?" a Yuffie lookalike walked up behind her daughter. Vincent looked back and forth, the mother looked almost exactly like the daughter except she had longer hair. "Excuse me madam but Im simply returning your daughters necklace. She left it at the concert the other night," he pushed Yuffie out of the way, much to her displeasure, and waltzed in up to her mom and took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.  
  
Her mom blushed "Ill go make tea. Please have a seat," Vincent smiled and sat himself down on the couch putting his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Yuffie shook her head and shut the door walking over to Vincent. She slapped his feet off the table and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Give it to me," she said glaring. "What? This?" He lifted the necklace up in the air. "Yes, that," she reached for it but it was moved from her reach. She tried again, but as before, it was moved.  
  
This went on for a few seconds. The necklace was now a little ways from Vincents head. Yuffie gave a huff and tried one last time for the necklace. She reached for it and slipped, bracing her other hand against the couch. That gave Vincent enough time to grab her wrist and pull her till her face was right in front of his.  
  
She blushed and averted her eyes to her now captured wrist. The necklace, which was in his hand, was digging into her skin. She moved her gaze to stare into his crimson eyes "Please.....give it back," she whispered. He stared into her eyes and grinned "If you really want it back, you have to spend rest of the day with me," he let go of her wrist and Yuffie quickly pulled back.  
  
"Spend a day....with you?" He chuckled and stood up pocketing the precious necklace "Yes. A day with me. Its the only way you'll get the necklace back," Yuffie looked around, anywhere but straight at him. Finally she sighed and answered "Fine, but you must promise to give it back, and don't loose it!" About that time Yuffies mom came in carrying a tray of tea.  
  
"Mom Im going out for the rest of the day. Okay?" Yuffies mom set the tray down "Okay dear. Just be careful," Yuffie nodded and followed Vincent to the door. He walked out and Yuffie took a moment to put on a light jacket. She was a about to walk out when "Oh , and Yuffie?" She turned and faced her mom eyebrows raised "Yes?" Her mom picked up the tray again and started walking to the kitchen. At the doorway she stopped and turned to her daughter "Don't loose this one, he's a keeper," her mom winked and walked off into the kitchen while Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
Vincent was leaning against the limo when Yuffie walked out. As was expected he was surrounded by the tabloids answering their questions while trying not to go blind. She was halfway down the steps when they noticed her and rushed over to try and get a quick shot. She held up her hands to shield herself and pushed through them, literally. She had to push someone away from her because they wouldn't let her through.  
  
When she did get to the limo Vincent grinned at her "Did you have fun?" She pushed him away from the door "You could of helped you know," she opened the door and got in sliding to the other side to sit by the window. "Im photographed almost twenty-four seven. You think I want to go over there and help when its not directed at me for once?"he said getting in and closing the door. "Driver," the driver nodded and the car started and took off down the road.  
  
"Well your the reason I had to leave my house in the first place," she crossed her arms and huffed. How could her idol be this way. "True, but you have to leave one way or the other," he said.  
  
Yuffie folded her arms and shook her head. She stared out the window looking at houses and other things pass by. She wondered if Vincent was always like this. A stuck up spoiled brat. She still loved his music, that would never change, but she was starting to have second thoughts about the musician. _No_ she thought _maybe he's just having an off day or something. I mean he did help me. He cant be all as bad as he acts.  
_  
She was about to try to start a normal conversation when one of his songs came on the radio . It was one fo her favorite.  
  
Yuffie hummed along, her lips slightly singing the words. She knew this song by heart and the beats to it perfectly that she could drum her fingers to it.  
  
Vincent stared at the girl who he had asked to spend the rest of the day with him. She was lightly singing his song perfectly in chorus with the radio. Why had he asked her, even he didn't know, but she was the first person who had ever said something about liking his music. He figured that meant something, he still wasn't sure if she was referring to her self or not, but he had a feeling she was and smiled at the thought of actually having a true fan.  
  
Yuffie stopped singing and faced Vincent , who was currently staring at her and smiling. She looked out the window and saw nothing of interest so she looked to her left and right and only saw the back of the seat and the road.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Oh , no reason. Forget it," there was no way in hell he was going to tell her what he just thought.  
  
Yuffie glared. She didn't believe him for one minute, but he looked like a person that wasn't easy to get something out of, so she let it go. "Where are you taking me anyways?" She faced forward propping herself on her elbow.  
  
"Its a surprise. One I think you"ll like," he also faced forward again crossing his arms.  
  
She looked him up and down. He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. His hair was in a pony-tail with some strands falling out. Well it couldn't be anything to fancy and he hadn't asked her to dress nice. Maybe this would be a normal day after all. "Stop checking me out," then again maybe not.  
  
Chapter 2-End  
  
Me: Now didn't that chapter turn out nice.  
  
Sepiroth: I think it was stupid to me. I wasn't even in it!!  
  
Me: Well this fic aint about you so you cant expect to be in it.  
  
Sepiroth: Well—mrhp!!!!  
  
Me: :Covered his mouth with my hand: Now that we have silence, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the late Puss in Boots, my little month old kitty that died Tuesday morning. So Im afraid I lost a baby and bed warmer and there will be only four vicious kitties to sick upon Sephy-kun.  
  
:Everyones quiet a minute as I mourn for my kitte:  
  
Me: May Gwenivere, Lanclot, Aurora and Morgain live on!!!  
  
Sepirotth: ............No comment.............  
  
Me: Well see you next chapter!!!


End file.
